


King of Sims

by bloodpromise



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/pseuds/bloodpromise
Summary: Derek never thought he would get addicted to a computer game.....
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	King of Sims

**Author's Note:**

> It is Derek's day on discord. So I am celebrating by writing about secret gamer Derek. Which came about from the discord chat. With some bonus Jogan as a treat. Also shoutout to Laura for helping me decide Derek's username on youtube <3
> 
> Just a warning there might be spelling or grammer issues because it is 2am when posting this lol

Derek never thought that he would get addicted to a game such as the sims. Especially that it would be Han Westwood that would get him into the game. It all started with Derek’s sister Amanda being really into Minecraft, a building simulation game that is all the rage with kids her age. For someone who is not good at technology like Derek, Minecraft is not the easiest game for him to conquer. What makes it worse is that his nine year old sister is better at the game than him. Derek tries everything to try and learn how to play this damn game, scrolls through forums, watches countless youtube videos. Even begs Han Westwood from Windsor for lessons. Which is somewhat humiliating because he has to try and sneak over there multiple times a week. At least with Logan “in love” with Kurt and giving him presents, Derek has an excuse to go over to Windsor without his shadows. But unfortunately Derek needs his shadows for a distraction so he can sneak up to Han’s room for his minecraft lesson. But no amount of lessons from a gaming genius would teach Derek how to build Amanda’s dream castle. That is when Han suggests to Derek that he should try the sims, specifically Sims 4 because of its gallery feature and it having better graphics then its predecessors. Derek was a bit sceptical at first because he thought the sims were just a life simulation game and not that you could seriously build with it. Boy was Derek wrong. Thankfully Logan was too far up his own ass to notice that Derek spent two days straight playing the sims learning all he could. Derek was addicted. Even going as far as to make sims of his best friends. He is forever grateful that create a sim mode allowed him to make Julian’s ass true to size. He went even one step further and had Julian as a sim confess his love to the Logan sim and Logan reciprocate. They are now married with a baby on the way thanks to the feature of allowing males to be pregnant. Logan is carrying it because after all the bull shit Logan has put Julian (and Derek) through he deserves to experience labour, (even if it is just his sim). Derek starts to learn how to build in the sims by watching youtubers like James Turner, Vixella and lilsimsie. Starts out by renovating existing houses and lots in the game, eventually doing shell challenges created by other creators. Then becoming a full blown builder himself. Even creating a version of Dalton Academy in one of his worlds. Including Stuart, Hanover, Windsor and the academic buildings. Even the Art Hall, well what it looked like before burning down. Building and playing the sims is Derek’s one outlet where he gets to be himself and not be judged and not have pressure to be the best. That is why Amanda is the only family member who knows. And also why Han is the only Dalton student who knows. Not even Logan and Julian know. Derek feels like he deserves to be able to have his own secrets too. But all of that starts to change when Derek starts uploading gameplay and building videos on youtube at the start of senior year.   
Derek thought he would be smart and not show his face, just do a voice over talking through what is happening. Wouldn’t show builds that have anything to do with his identity, (such as the Dalton Academy build). But all that changed when Derek was having another frustrating day of watching his two best friends continue to ignore their feelings for each other. Derek thought that Sebastian turning up at the start of the year and flirting with Julian would give Logan the kick up the ass he needed to get a move on. But alas no it didn’t. The fact that Julian rejected Sebastian’s advances is probably what stopped Logan from confessing Derek gusses. Probably thinks that Julian doesn’t want a relationship right now, which is what is so frustrating for Derek and spurs him to make a video about it, to see if there is anyone else out there that can relate to his struggles, and also just to work some of his frustrations out on these sims. Even with the video being a more personal one, Derek never thought that Logan and Julian would ever find out about it. But what Derek didn’t realise is that not just Han knows about his channel, but most of Windsor house knows about it and saw the video titled “my best friends are in love but won’t confess so am making their sim selves confess.” And also what Derek didn’t know is that a certain snitch dormouse with help of a certain caterpillar would send a certain knave and cheshire cat a link to the video. 

So POV your Derek walking into Stuart House after a gruelling triangle practice with Riley and the orchestra, to his two best friends sitting on either end of the couch arms folded and staring at Derek “Anything you want to tell us Derek?” Logan said as soon as Derek walked into the common room. “No, practice was gruelling as usual.” Derek replied not realising that something was wrong. “Are you sure about that Derek? Or should we call you KingofHeartsandSims912?” Julian said to Derek's immediate shock and horror. “Wha..what do you mean Julian?” Derek tries to feign nonchalance on the outside, but on the inside he is freaking out and screaming. “He means that we know about your youtube channel Derek. And about the video about us. What was it called again Julian?”Logan replied. “My best friends are in love but won’t confess so am making their sim selves confess.” Julian said while reading verbatim from his laptop that was open on his lap. Derek was at a loss for words while also trying to figure out how they found the video. Especially because Derek was trying to be so careful to not share anything about himself or the school he went to. It took 30 seconds for Derek’s brain to restart but Derek was finally able to speak and say, “How did you find the video?” “We didn’t, a dormouse and caterpillar sent it to us.” Logan replied, “Apparently all of Windsor knows.” Logan continued. “Of course he told them.” Derek sighed while rolling his eyes, “Nothing stays a secret in that house.” “That is why Stuart’s shouldn’t trust Windsor’s Derek, it is in the house handbook.” Logan snarked. “I know that Logan! But he was helping me be better at gaming for Amanda.” Derek said while sitting down on the armchair opposite the couch. “I don’t know why you would trust Han over Logan and I, we are meant to be best friends Der, you can tell us anything, even stuff we don’t want to hear.” Julian said closing his laptop and putting it on the coffee table in front of him, “We aren’t mad, just sad that you didn’t tell us about your frustrations and felt that the only way you could release it was to make a video about it.” Logan continued on from Julian by saying, “You are lucky that you only used our first names, because if Julian’s fans or my dad’s people found it, it could’ve made our lives more difficult D.” Derek sighed, “I know. And that is why I was so careful before this to not post anything that people could identify me with on my channel. Because I am using this as an outlet to forget what is going on in my life. But I have just been so frustrated and stressed..” “We know that D, which is why Julian and I have something to tell you.” Logan said while moving across the couch to be closer to Julian. “Julian and I have been dating for a few weeks.” Logan said while taking Julian’s hand, “The reason we didn’t want to tell you is because we know how stressed you have been lately with trying to finish senior year.” “And the aftermath of Hell Night.” Julian interrupted. “So Julian and I just wanted to give you a break from dealing with our crap. But we also didn’t want to tell you straight away because we wanted to enjoy some time together first.” “And also in case we break up. Didn’t want to further stress you out.” Julian interrupted again. “But we will probably not break up, because he has never made me happier.” Logan said, turning his head to kiss Julian on the temple while Julian blushes. “Keep telling him I think of this relationship as forever.” Logan said, turning back to face Derek. Derek smiles and says “I understand why you guys didn’t tell me. But I am happy to know now. And that you guys finally worked it out.” Derek stands up hugging them both. “Now I will leave you two cool cats and kittens to enjoy your evening together. I have a video to take down and explain to my subscribers why.” “What all 10 of them D.” Logan snarks as Derek leaves the room. “Go fuck yourself Lo.” Derek replied to which Julian responds, “That’s what he has me for Der.” Derek grins and shakes his head as he walks to his room. Once he opens his laptop an email from a certain caterpillar pops up with just the words, “Your welcome KingofHeartsandSims912.” Derek just shakes his head at it. If only Han and the rest of the troublemakers at Windsor knew that Logan and Julian worked it out on their own. 

Over the years Derek gets asked about that video about his best friends and if they ever worked it out. And three years later was when Derek could finally talk about it. By uploading his first and only video where he shows his face, accompanied by a certain knave and cheshire cat, to explain the story behind the video.


End file.
